Summer Affairs
by StrawberryMii-Chan
Summary: Rated T just in case....It’s like clock work again, at exactly 11:15. The neighbor’s lawn mower turns on. I have the perfect view of him from where I am. Him read to find out
1. Chapter 1

ShugoPrincess: this so sucks I have to rewrite this because I had a power outage and my computer wasn't able to recover the documents.

Amu: You're writing another Amuto?

ShugoPrincess: Yep!

Amu: Why?

ShugoPrincess: Why not? Btw, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: It's Like Clock Work

**Saturday, August 12, 10:50 a.m.**

Saturday morning. In my room. Just me…. . and Vanessa and Roland making love on the canopy bed. I click the t.v. off and the two of them disappear from my t.v. screen. I prop my feet up and start leafing through a magazine. My mom knocks on my door and comes in carrying a basket of laundry. She sets it down on my bed. "Make sure your clothes are put away before I come back from my yoga session. Your bathing suit is on top." She gestures to the skimpy navy cloth that rests on top of the pile.

I look out the window to my immediate left….nothing. I sigh. "What's on your agenda for today?" My mom asks me. That's what she calls my routine for the weekends. Sleep in till nine. Shower and dress at 10:15. Breakfast at 10:30 (except today I skipped breakfast) and then grab at 11 o'clock grab a chocolate milkshake and finish it at 11:30. It's like clockwork. It happens every weekend.

My mom leaves my room and reminds me about my laundry. I nod and walk around my room. My room is absolutely amazing; it's on the 2nd floor to our house. I'm the only room up here. I have a complete bathroom and sun deck, all for myself. I sigh and sit cross legged in the middle of my room. The sun is shinning but the curtains to my room are blocking the light. I make my resolve and push back all the curtains and open all the windows.

I sit under my favorite window. It has a built in cot to lie on. And it as the perfect views of my neighbor's front, back and side lawns. I pull **that**__notebook from its hiding place under the cot. I flip it open and look at the lists. The first few pages are ways my best friend (Utau Hoshina) publicly embarrassed me. She is an evil, back stabbing bitch. It's been a while since I wrote how Utau has betrayed me. I think about the betrayals where I was embarrassed.

When we were in 4th grade she announced to the entire class that I was Kukai Souma's secret admirer. In all actuality it was her, I only wrote the notes because she asked me to and her handwriting looked lie chicken shit.

When we were in 5th grade we went to go see this stupid play. Utau said that we should sit together. Little did I know the seat was wet. So when I stood up Utau said that I had pissed my self.

6th grade we went to a summer camp and Utau dared me to jump into the lake naked. I said I would if she would. She said she wouldn't so I didn't. I woke up and found myself floating in the lake wearing my pj s from the night before which were my bra and a pair of boy short underwear.

7th grade Utau got asked out by Tadase Hotori and she went out with him even though she didn't like him but she knew that I did.

8th grade she stole my diary. I found out the next day and Utau gave it back, but not before she made copies of all the entries and spread them around school the next day.

Right before our freshman year started she told me that she wanted to go shopping and to met her at Newbury St. mall. So I was waiting there. She came up with some lame-ass excuse that she had to help her mom clean the house even though I know they have maids. Next day I found out that she had sex on the soccer field with Kukai Souma.

But then for every bad thing there was a good thing that she did for me.

Like when the 'Populars' used to tease e about my hair, saying that I died it and that I wore contacts. She stood up for me.

How Utau stayed up all night with me on the phone after Kari Sanjo dumped me for candy eating baby acting Yaya Yuiki.

There was this one time in history when Utau told, Mr. Manus, our teacher that the cheat sheet on the floor was hers, not mine.

There were other good things but if you asked me the bad outweighed the good by far. I walk down stairs at exactly 11 o'clock and grab my chocolate milkshake that is sitting on the counter waiting for me. I walk back up to my room, shove **that** notebook to the floor and grab my scrap book. All the pictures were framed and dated and held a little caption. My favorite one was with Utau and me sitting on my front porch playing war with two decks drinking our milkshakes.

It's like clock work again, at exactly 11:15. The neighbor's lawn mower turns on. I have the perfect view from where I am. He's pushing the lawn mower up and down their back lawn. He's sweating bullets. Reason # 14 why I hate my life. Him = Ikuto Tsukiyomi. My best friend's boy toy.

Of course none of her relationships ever lasted no longer than 2 weeks. Up until Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I think she likes the chase more than the catch. Utau and Ikuto had been going steady for about a month and a half now. I'm watching him from my window. He's finished the front lawn, now he has to do the side lawn and the front lawn. He stops at the porch and cuts the lawn mower off. He puts his hands over his eyes to shade himself from the sun. His eyes are looking around and then they meet mine.

I know he sees me because he smiles. I can feel myself smiling. He grabs the water jug off the porch and starts drinking it down. Some of the water escapes and runs down his sculpted chest. He grabs a navy blue rag from his back pocket and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He smiles again, fires up the lawn mower and gets back to work. I can tell he's taking his time.

Was Utau going out with Ikuto a betrayal? My brain was ragging back and forth over this one. She knew that I liked him since I had been wearing a training bra (4th grade). She knew that I memorized his class schedule. That I attended every single one of his hockey games at the ice rink that was two towns over.

But last May was the worst (ending of sophomore year) I was determined to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I even finished all my chores so my mother wouldn't be breathing down my neck when she got home from her yoga class. I was gonna come home, do my chores, and ask him out over the phone.

The only wrinkle in my otherwise brilliant plan was that Utau decided to come over to my house.

=^.^= Flash Back =^.^=

"I'm going to call him." I said sitting on the edge of my bed with my cell phone in hand. I sat there for 40 minutes, then forty minutes turned to an hour and I gave it up. I set my phone down on my bed and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. By the time I got back up to my room the door was locked and I could hear every word that Utau was saying on the phone.

I ran down stairs and picked up the receiver, thankful that she decided to use the house phone instead of wracking up my minutes. Then I started dying.

"Who is this?" Ikuto asked.

"Utau. Hoshina Utau from school." Utau said.

"Oh." Ikuto said.

"So are you going to the Hawkins thing?" Utau asked. I died a little more.

"Dunno." Ikuto said.

"_Dunno _as in you haven't been asked yet?"

"Yeah." Ikuto yawned.

"Do you know Amu Hinamori?" Utau asked. I only had seconds until I was actually dead.

"Yeah, the pinkette." His voice was different now.

"Yeah, her. What do you think about her?" Utau delivered the question without hesitation.

"I think she's…" I dropped the phone ran to the electrical box and unplugged the jack where my phone was hooked up.

Utau came down moments later, hands on her hips and a pissy look on her face. "What was all that about? I almost had him for you." I looked away. "Nothing." Utau shook her head. "He was an ass any way." A week went by and Utau was convinced that I was moping so she said she would get Ikuto for my fro sure. Instead she got him for herself.

I told her that I was over him anyways and in all actuality I wasn't and she knew it and she hooked up with him anyway.

=^.^= End flash Back =^.^=

I leaned my head against the wall. My mom came in my room, "Amu are you sure you don't want to come to yoga with me?" I smiled at her, _Ha and mis watching this sexy ass guy across the way? _"No I don't think so. Besides I have to pick Ami up at 1:30 and your yoga ends at like 4." My mom nodded. "Just make sure you get your clothes done." She left after that. I looked around outside from my window. Ikuto had just finished the side lawn and was walking back to the front porch.

Ikuto was sitting on the porch lounging. He must be having a lousy summer. Utau went to go see her dad in Japan the 2nd to last day before school ended so he hasn't seen her since. I haven't talked to her since then. Maybe he has, we could chat about her for a while.

The mailman walks down the sidewalk and places the mail in the two mail boxes next to each other. I quickly turned my attention back to Ikuto; he was sitting on the porch drinking his water. If he keeps going at this pace he'll have to come back tomorrow. I quickly strip out of my clothes and change into my bating suit. The cobalt bikini covered only a little of my top and the bottoms might as well have been a g-string. I take a quick glance at my body; I look good. My hair bubblegum pink hair is up in a messy pony tail so I let it out and comb through it quickly. I search my room until I find what I'm looking for.

My favorite lip gloss; it's a mix between blue and pink. It's called _Touch Me Not_. I smile to myself. Ikuto must be so lonely since Utau let. I might be able to cheer him up. I walk down stairs and walk outside, down the path to the mailboxes. I watch him watch me as I walk out of the house. There is something in the back of the mail box so I bend down so I can reach it. I extract the mail. I turn around.

"Ikuto!!!" I walk towards him and he walks towards me. "Hey, what's up?" He asks. I smile, "Nothing much, how's it going?" He runs his fingers through his navy locks. "It's going." He looks across the well manicured lawn. Now to bring up the fire starter. "Have you talked to Utau recently?" I ask innocently. He shakes his head, "Nope not since before she left." I nod my head.

ShugoPrincess: Well I like that chapter. R&R!

Utau: I'm not a fire starter.

ShugoPrincess: It's just an expression.

Utau: ohhhhhh…..


	2. Chapter 2

ShugoPrincess: The next chappie is up

Utau: ShugoPrincess: Does not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 2

"It's hot out today. How can you work in this heat?" I ask looking at Ikuto. I see Ikuto look down at my front and then the rest of my body and back at me.

"I have. I'm gonna buy a new car." Ikuto says wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"What kind of car?" I ask.

Ikuto smiles, "A black Porsche or a Mustang GT."

"Sweet. Will you take me for a ride sometime?" I ask.

He smiles again, "Sure any time."

"Really?" I ask. He nods.

The lawn is perfect in the back and on the side. I peek up at him. He's still sweating. "You must be dying in this heat." I said. He nods, grabs his water and takes a drink. I move the mail from my stomach. I'm tired of holding it.

"Get out!!! You have a navel ring. Utau never told me that." He was impressed. I looked down, my silver ring and charm hanging from my belly button.

"Yep, I got it before this school year started." I say proudly.

He smiles even wider now. I guess it might have been a turn on.

"I bet there's a lot that Utau hasn't told you about me." I said challenging him.

He takes the bait, "Yeah like what?"

Utau is totally blowing things out of proportion about her relationship with Ikuto. I mean the guy is like….Godly. Maybe if she actually did love him she wouldn't have left him for a whole summer to go to Japan. I bite my bottom lip trying to hide my smile. "For example I have an in ground swimming pool." Not many people here have them because they think it's too expensive, but my parents get me anything I want.

He shakes his head. "Actually I was just going to go take a swim when I saw the mail guy coming." He presses his iced water bottle against his neck. "Feel like taking a swim?" I ask. I almost catch a glimpse of a quivering lip but he bites down on it just in time. "Sorry wish I could but I gotta finish up my work or I don't get paid. Maybe some other time." He smiles. I nod and start to walk away. I can feel his stare press against the backside of my body. I look back to see if he's watching.

He is.

I walk around to the edge of the pool and dive in. After a while I get on a raft and float around in the pool with my eyes closed. I let the hot sun beat down on me and tan my body. After I think my front is done tanning I paddle to the edge of the pool and climb out. I walk inside and sit at the bar in the kitchen. He's almost done with the front yard. I grab a milkshake from the fridge and I'm about halfway up the stairs when I hear it. _Him._ His voice. In _my_ yard.

"Is that invitation still good?" he asks. I see him. He's standing on the other side of the glass door in the kitchen. He's smiling, "Are your parents gonna be home soon?" He asks. I shake my head. "Do you expect them to be home soon?" He asks and I shake my head no, "They won' be back for a while." I blurt out. "Cool. Are you gonna come?" I look at him. He wants me to swim with him…. I take a deep breath. "Sure." We walk to the pool. "I probably shouldn't get theses short wet." I twiddles with the belt on his black pair of Dickies.

I climb back on the raft and start in a circle. But by the time I'm back to facing him he's wearing his boxers…black as well. "Just what the doctor ordered." Ikuto said as he got in the pool. Ikuto pushes his feet off the wall of the pool. The blades of his shoulders slice through the skin of the water as he swims across. "This feels incredible." He takes a gulp of water and squirts it out at me. It hits my cheek. I laugh and then hiccup. He disappears under the water and swims around me like a shark.

My leg is hanging over the side of the raft and he grabs my calf and pulls me under the water with him. I laugh under the surface of the water. He swims around me and his hand brushes against me calf, my knee, my thigh and I break the surface of the water, gulping for air. I clamber on to the raft with as much grace as I can. Ikuto is watching me. "Amu," It's the first time he's called my name. It sounds so different coming from him, sort of sweet and exotic at the same time.

"Yeah?" I swallow hard. He pulls me back into the pool. I'm floating in front of him. My bottom lip and chin are under the water. I purse my lips to re-gloss them.

"Did you ever…I don't know." Ikuto doesn't finish his sentence.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know it's stupid."

"No, what?" I ask.

"I don't know, did you ever, you know, maybe think about you and me?" He's looking straight into my eyes now.

"Ikuto," I try to laugh it off and swim backwards a little.

"What did _you_?" Ikuto asks interested.

I sighed, "Did you ever think about it?"

He smiles when he says it, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

So he has thought about _us_. "Really?" I can't help but to be interested.

"Two or three times….maybe more." He hints as he moves closer to me.

Then it hits me. It's just me and Ikuto. The two of us. And then something else hits me, "You never really wanted to go out with Utau did you?" I ask quietly. He smiles, "Too right you are." I look up and he's smirking. "Maybe," I offer as my answer. His lips are to close to mine to speak, like they might bump together by forming words. "Really? Because I thought about it more than I ever thought about anything else." Ikuto's lips continuously brushed against mine as he talked. I held in soft moans.

His lips press fully against mine, begging me for a real answer. "Yes, I've thought about us." I gasp after he lets my lips go for a second. He pulls me back to him, thighs bumping thighs, arms wrapping around one another. We're floating in the middle of the pool. I press he inside of my knee to the outside of his thigh and I can hear Ikuto moan into my mouth. "Ikuto," I whisper. I place both of my palms on the side of the pool and lift my body up to sit on the ledge. He strokes my legs softly with his long fingers. After a while he submerges himself in the water and I can feel his lips kiss up the inner part of my ankle, then my calf, then my knee. His head reappears and he keeps laying the kisses along my leg. He stops at my inner thigh and looks up at me through his eyelashes.

"Come on." He grabs my hand and pulls me up on my feet and he walks to the secluded part of our garden. Where the willow tree branches hang low and hide us from the outside. I can hear the phone ringing as he continues kissing up my body. He kisses my pelvic bone, the little v between my hips, up to my naval ring. He stops there. Some thing warm invades the little hole and it dances with the ring. Ikuto's tongue is playing with my naval ring. All the while his hands brushing up and down my legs.

He pulls me down to him and we're lying on the wet grass. He rolls himself on top of me, the wetness of his skin slips against my legs. I slide my hands down his back and glide them up and down his hips. Ikuto moves in between my legs and it might not be the first time he notices, but he knows that the fabric for my bikini bottoms doesn't cover all my lady parts. He stops and looks at me, he gets up quickly and returns with his discarded clothes from earlier.

ShugoPrincess: well I think I have made quite a cliff hanger. ^.^

Utau: you shouldn't do that to these kind people.

ShugoPrincess: I'm going to update….=D

Utau: whatever….


	3. Chapter 3

ShugoPrincess: First of all thank you for reading my ff. 2nd of all I …..forgot what I was going to say. Never mind then.

Utau: And you say I'm a blond. *lolz*

ShugoPrincess: just you wait till the end of this chapter. I don't own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 3

_Omg he's just gonna leave me after all that? Why did he even start this if he can't finish it?! Ikuto is such an ass. He has a nice ass….no I can't be thinking that. He's just gonna leave me here hanging…._

I glare at him from my position on the ground. What a dick….and o think I spent countless years of my life pining after him.

"Is this cool?" he asks. He has his phone in his hand, he's gonna call some one. He turns the phone off. _What?_ Then there's this little jolt in my body telling me that he doesn't want any interruptions, he just wants it to be us. Like we're together as boyfriend and girlfriend and not boyfriend cheating on girlfriend with girlfriend's best friend. Like he doesn't even care that Utau might call or something.

"I'm pretty sure some one would try calling again. I don't want any one to interrupt us not even Utau." His says her name with mockery, like he doesn't even want her in the slightest, that he only wants me and I'm perfectly fine with that. He drops his phone under the base of the tree and comes back to me.

He starts trailing butterfly kisses up and down my body. I arch into his lips, I want him to have me. He chuckles a little and then I feel his hands moving ever slowly down my body and then looping around the sides of my bikini bottoms. I feel him tugging at the bikini bottoms. "Can I get a little help here?" he asks. I giggle and untie the strings on the sides. He smirks at how they came off.

He slides down my body and pulls his boxers off. I'm getting al hot and urgent between my legs. I can't believe I've waited this long to be with him. I feel him push against me, I take a deep breath and then let it out. Then there's a stinging ripping noise. I cry out and Ikuto is inside of me. He stops and cradles my face between his hands. "Shhhh." He kisses me fervently. The house phone is ringing, it's probably Ami wondering where I am. I want her to stop calling and just leave me alone.

He's moving in and out of me. It's painful at first but then it gets smoother and more pleasurable. I can feel him inside of me. Ikuto's rubbing up against my walls. He whispers my name in my ear, "Amu," Ikuto's breath his hot as it hits my skin. He keeps going in and out of me keeping pace with our heartbeats. Ikuto pounds deeper into me and hits the spot. I cry and arch into his body. We keep going at this for who knows how long. Then I hear a car pull up in the drive way, the door slams and footsteps approach the front door.

"She's back….she's home…" I gasp as Ikuto hits my honey pot again. He withdraws himself from me and I couldn't count how many time we both came. Or how many rounds we went at it. He kisses me quickly and pulls away. Ikuto smirks and I giggle. He loops his tongue around my naval ring and sucks on it. My body is all hot and sweaty and so is Ikuto's. "You were absolutely amazing." He whispers against my skin, his tongue still dancing with my naval ring.

Gawd why is him sucking on my naval ring such a turn on. I can feel my love hut getting heated and wet again. He gives my ring one more kiss and then lays one on my unsuspecting lips. He rolls away and pulls his shorts back on. "That was…" I was at a loss for words. Ikuto smirks, "That was sex. Hot sex. Dirty sex. Wet sex. Sexy sex." Every time he says sex I can feel myself get wet. It just rolls off his tongue. I smile, "That was amazing sex." I say standing up and retying me bottoms.

He kisses my forehead, "we should do this again sometime. Maybe we should even go out." Ikuto hints. I cock an eyebrow. He smirks. "Really we should." "Really?" I ask. He kisses me softly and whispers against my skin, "You're amazing, and sexy. We really should do this again, more often actually." I smile. "Maybe we should." I kiss him quickly because I hear my mom yelling about how I didn't finish my laundry. "Again and soon." I kiss him and leave him hanging.


End file.
